In recent years, some casinos have begun to provide free or discounted tickets to selected patrons. (The term “casino” may be used herein to mean any type of gaming establishment.) Providing discounted wager gaming tickets involves various opportunities and challenges. It would be desirable to improve at least some of these prior art methods, devices and/or systems.